The field of the invention pertains to an apparatus for use as a drain plug. In particular, the invention pertains to a handle operated lavatory drain plug. Drain plugs are normally operated by a lever linkage device extending into the interior of the drain pipe itself. The lever linkage prevents opening of the drain plug more than about three-eighths of an inch. The presence of the linkage inside the drain pipe causes a sanitary and cleaning problem as waste products flowing in the drain pipe can become entangled with the linkage and drain plug. The linkage also prevents a "snake" from being used to open a clogged drain. Moreover, leaks can occur as the linkage mechanism becomes worn. Thus, no known apparatus exists to facilitate the easy operation and cleaning of a drain plug by eliminating the mechanical linkage into the drain pipe to engage the drain plug.
A variety of magnetically actuated valves have been developed for closed loop piping systems or the piping of hazardous materials. U.S. Pat. No. 2,405,127 discloses a magnetic valve element inside a pipe with a magnetic sleeve about the outside of the pipe. The valve is incorporated into a closed refrigeration loop.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,533,491 and 5,039,061 each disclose a pipe valve for corrosive or toxic fluids wherein the magnetic apparatus is completely external to the pipe but provides a sealed external chamber for interior magnets and the linkage to the valve closure element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,878 discloses a magnetic movable internal valve with a dial adjustable external magnet to provide a variety of valve settings. The valve is intended to control flow rates and droplet sizes in laboratory settings.